This invention relates to an apparatus for monitoring the force at a joint of the human body and more particularly for monitoring forces of a knee joint associated with the human body.
As can be ascertained, a great deal of injuries are suffered by atheletes and various other individuals regarding the knee joint.
The knee joint as known is found between two of the longest bones in the body; namely, the femur and the tibia. In regard to this the amount of leverage which can be brought to bear upon the joint is extremely large and is, or course, a function of the size and weight of the individual. The knee joint also exhibits a relatively complicated pattern of motion and essentially consists of three articulations in one.
Based on the degree of motions, the articulation of the knee joint is relatively insecure, but because of the very powerful ligaments which bind the bones together, the joint is one of the strongest in the body. Essentially, if the ligaments have been softened or destroyed by accident or disease, partial displacement of the knee joint is a common occurrence. This can be brought about by the action of the body muscles displacing the articular surfaces from each other. Hence in regard to this the tibia may be disclocated in any direction from the femur resulting in injury to the knee joint.
The directions can be forward, backward, inward, or outward or a conbination of two of these dislocations may occur. In regard to this the tibia may be dislocated forward and laterally, or backward and laterally and any of these dislocations may be complete or incomplete. There are other injuries which can occur in regard to cartilage injuries which cartilages can become displaced and captured between the femur and tibia.
These type of accidents are produced by a twist of the leg when the knee is flexed and are accompanied by pain and fixation of the knee in a flex position. The cartilage may be displaced either inward or outward.
As one can ascertain, the injuries which can occur to the knee are extensive and extremely debilitating. Based on modern medical practices, most of the conditions can be alleviated by surgery or various forms of therapy. In any event, it is well known that based on body type and size and activity engaged in, any injury can occur in different individuals due to different factors, and hence the cause of such injuries is extremely complicated. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a device which can be employed by individuals such as atheletes to allow them to determine whether the knee is properly aligned during an exercise which device will monitor the proper knee alignment for the particular individual and will indicate to the individual via a display or otherwise when the knee joint is not properly aligned or is subjected to extreme forces which may result in an injury.
In this manner the individual or athelete is continuously advised by the apparatus as to whether or not the particular exercise may result in injury, and therefore, the individual is able to modify the exercise according to the information received from the apparatus. It is, of course, understood that the apparatus can also be employed by persons who have already injured their knee joints and are in the process of recuperating in order to strengthen the joint so that they may engage in future activities.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in regard to the following specification.